Walmart? Ew!
by adambrody10
Summary: Seth and Summer take a trip to Walmart. SS, enjoy!


A/N- just another one shot with absolutely no point. I just wanted to say first that I have nothing against Walmart,I go there to get things but I just imagined that a rich girl like Summer would despise it, but I have nothing against it.

----

--Walmart? Ew.--

"Dad. Please, I need money" Seth begged his father, with Summer at his side

"Seth, I bought you a SP2 this christmas." Sandy replied.

"It's PS2, for one thing. And christmas was so long ago! And this is a PSP. I can take it anywhere!"

"Yeah, he gets to waste more brain cells anywhere he wants!" Summer piped in.

Seth glared at her "It's always great to know your girlfriend's behind you."

"Just like you support my love of shopping."

"Hey, I want to go shopping right now! Just for me.." He said

"Either wait until the next pointless holiday to get the whatever you want or get a job. Or some friends with money." Sandy said.

"Only perk I get from being friends with Ryan is not getting the shit beaten out of me."

"Crap Seth. Crap."

"Now dad, crap is a bad word."

----

"Summer, please."

"No."

"Summer, pleaseeee."

"No, Cohen. I'm saving up for another pair of Jimmy Choos."

"Summer, your dad buys them for you. Your dad buys everything for you." Seth said

"Well I like having extra money, just in case an emergency comes up."

Seth pointed to himself "Emergency? Yes."

"I'm not giving you any more then $200."

"Hold on," He said, going over to his computer.

"The lowest price they have is at Walmart, $215.00"

"Ew. Walmart? I'm not going, not for anything. And I'm not giving you 15 more dollars."

Seth put on his puppy dog eyes "Pleasee Summer? For me?"

"No, no way."

He then kissed her.

She pulled back.

"Okay, Cohen. That only works when I do it to you."

He thought for a second, and then started sucking on her neck gently.

"Ahh, ahh. No, no Cohen stop." She said, trying to resist him.

He smiled, because he knew he was winning, this had always been her weak spot.

"Mmm" she moaned

"So, Walmart?"

She managed to get a hold of herself.

"No, no. I'll give you the 15 dollars, but your going by yourself."

Seth pouted his lips. "I'll love you if you do."

"Cohen, we both know that you love me anyway."

I know. He thought

"Haha." He said, trying to sound sarcastic

"Fine, I guess I'll go. Alone. In the cold streets...of Walmart."

"Shut up. Here's your money," she said, handing it to him "Now go."

Seth walked down the stairs, as slowly as he could. Then he walked back up.

"Are you gonna stay here?" he asked

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"I'll find something to do."

"How about someone, if you come with me?"

"Oh, how tempting..hmmm" she said, pretending to be thinking. "No thanks, now go." she said, pushing him out the door.

He walked even slower then before, and Summer rolled her eyes. She got out her cell phone and called Marissa.

"Hey Coop. What's up? Cause Cohen just left and I was thinking we could hang out?"

"Ryan, stop!" she heard Marissa shriek.

"Ryan's there?"

"Actually I'm in the pool house."

"Oh, I get it, yeah uh I'll call you later." She replied, hanging up.

She loved Marissa, but she knew that when she said she was in the pool house, that she didn't want to be bothered.

She sighed, and ran after Cohen, who was halfway down the stairs.

"Hey, Marissa's busy, so I figured I'd come with you..to uh" she winced "Walmart"

"Hey! I knew you would come around!"

"Yeah, well let's just get this over with..then we can come home and look forward to doing nothing again all day."

"Sounds like a plan!"

----

Once in the car, the bickering had already began.

"I hate this song."

"Hey, do not insult Death Cab."

"Then tell them not to make such shitty music."

"This coming from a girl who once loved Britney Spears."

"Hey, I still love her."

"Whatever."

----

"Okay, now go in and get your stupid PSPS or whatever."

"PSP. Playstation Portable."

"Well go get it! Let's not spend any time we don't need to here."

"Mhm." he said, not really listening.

She stopped for a second to look at the demented action figure that was to the left of her.

"Ew! It has four heads!" she exclaimed.

She then looked for Cohen, who was no where to be found. He had turned into an aisle, hiding from Summer.

"Cohen!" she yelled "Where did you go?"

He smiled from where he was, but he heard her heels coming near. He then turned into another aisle. This is what he loved about Walmart when he was a kid, so many places to hide.

He could hear her coming closer

"Ugh" she grunted "Cohen when I find you, your ass is mine"

He laughed, a little too loud. She had heard, he knew because he heard her stop walking, and then running towards him.

She saw his back right before he turned into another aisle. She ran faster, but when she turned she ran right into a 13 year old boy.

She screamed a little, and she could hear Cohen laughing.

"Sorry" she apologized to the kid as she helped him up.

Then she went over to hit Seth.

"You ass! That was your fault!"

"What? That you just ran into a 13 year old?"

"Yes! And everyone's looking at me now!" she yelled

"I thought you liked being the center of attention."

She smacked him.

"Alright, Mr. Maturity. You done hiding from me?"

"Probably not."

"Cohen, I swear to god."

"Okay, okay, let's go find it."

He had the PSP in hand, and they were on the way to the cash register when Summer spotted the Clothes section.

"Wait a second, this is a cute top!"

"Little Mrs. Princess, shopping at Walmart?"

"Shove it Cohen."

"How much is it." he asked

"10 bucks."

"I'll buy this for you since you bought this for me."

"I don't want it, I was just saying that it looked cute. Wait you had money?" she asked

"Yeah, just not 215 dollars."

"How much do you have?"

"$50."

"Give it to me!" she yelled

"No."

"Why not?"

"I like to have extra money, just in case an emergency comes up." He said, smiling.

----

A/N-hmmmm. that wasn't exactly how i planned it in the beginning, but whatever.

reviews are always welcome.


End file.
